The Ultimate Nintendo Crossover
by DuffleGamer
Summary: When the villains in the Nintendo Universe and some third parties team up, it's up to the heroes and two OCs named CJ and Rachel to defeat the villains before they take control of the gods, and the world. Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm here to give you this new story about the ultimate Nintendo crossover. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: The Mushroom Peril

Our story starts in The Mushroom Kingdom where Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Peach were jumping through the Mushroom fields. As soon as they completed the level, Bowser greeted them.

"Bowser! What-a do you want-a?" said Mario.

"Simple Mario. I want the princess."

"Bowser, this is really getting old. Can't you do ANYTHING else?" Peach asked.

"Seriously, this has become a weekly thing. It was fun the first 3 times, but now it's just getting annoying." Toad stated.

"How dare you speak that way to the King of the Koopas! I will obliterate all of you!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser then leaped toward Luigi and donkey kicked him all the way across the field.

"Hey! No-a one hurts-a my brother and get's-a way with it!" Mario yelled.

Mario then ate a fire flower and started throwing them at Bowser. Bowser dodged them with relative ease, but then Mario jumped up to his face and did a super jump (courtesy of SSBB) and launched Bowser into the sky. Mario then leaped into the air and turned into a fireball to ram into Bowser with. But, before he could he could attack, Bowser retreated into his shell and smacked Mario into the ground. He was about to crush Mario, when Luigi used a thunder punch on Bowser and used his Luigi Missile to send Bowser crashing into the end castle.

"Well, it seems you are both still quite skilled, and I was sure of that."

"What-a do you-a mean-a?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, what do you-a mean?" asked Luigi.

"Bwa ha ha! You insolent fool! I had just been stalling you so my machine could charge up some energy. I just wanted to get a fight in before you go."

Suddenly, Bowser blasted the ground with fire, causing a smokescreen to go up so no one could see anything. When the smoke cleared, Peach was with Bowser in the clown car, tied up. Bowser then pressed a button and a giant laser came down and engulfed the Mushroom heroes and sent them through a portal.

"Mwa ha ha! I have finished phase 1 of the plan. I must contact the other villains and tell them the deed has been done." Bowser mumbled.

Then, Bowser and Peach flew to Bowser's castle.


	2. Chapter 2: The Main Character Revealed

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter due to a positive review from ChocolateyGenesis. Thanks for your review man, and I'm dedicating the rest of the story to you. Now, enough rambling. Onward!**

Chapter 2: The Plumber, the Hedgehog, the Pokemon, and the Puffball

(Mario's POV)

Right after Bowser shot us with that beam, we've been falling through nothingness. We're falling, and falling, and falling,

Mario: Hey author! Speed-a this up-a will you?

DuffleGamer: Hey! You're not supposed to break the 4th wall!

Toad: Seriously, you're just trying to put in pointless filler so that you can make the second chapter longer, so people will give you good reviews.

Everyone was silent after that.

DG: "Fine, I'll speed up the process. Editing ma…. Luigi, what are you doing?

Luigi: Watching Stupid Mario Brothers. Ho ho ho! I just punched Bowser in the face.

DG: You know what? Just for that, I'm giving you to Sonic. Have fun!

Mario: No! Not So…

It was too late. DG used editing magic to transport them to Mobius, right on top of Sonic.

"Did we land on him?" Mario asked.

"Uuugh." Mumbled Sonic.

"Yes! We kept the joke running!" Mario exclaimed.

"I hate you so much right now you guys." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic are you o… *snicker*" Tails said.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hey Sonic! Still keeping the joke running?" Knuckles said.

Everyone except Sonic busted out laughing.

"And this is why I do most of my adventures alone these days." Sonic mumbled.

They all got up and went to Tails' lab.

"Okay, we seem to have a problem. Right now, there's no one guarding the Mushrrom Kingdom, most of our friends have been disappearing lately, and the Chaos Emeralds have been siphoned of all their energy." Tails said.

"Yeah, and-a Bowser said that he was teamed up with the other Nintendo villains." Said Luigi.

"What? No he didn't." Toad said.

(Normal POV)

"I-a know. I just read DG's script."

"Who's DG?" Knuckles asked.

"We'll-a explain-a later. For know, we have to find-a way to the other worlds-a." Mario said.

"I think I can help you with that."

Everyone turned around and saw Shadow standing in the doorway.

"Shadow, you can help us?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but only a little bit. Even though the Chaos Emeralds have been depleted of their energy, I can still use Chaos Control to take us to the other worlds due to the massive activity of world transportation." Shadow explained.

Suddenly, a gigantic earthquake shook, and the Halberd came through a portal. It immediately started shooting the entire area.

"Everyone! Get down!"

They all took cover under something. Suddenly, another figure came out of the portal riding something that represents a star.

"Kirby?!" Sonic exclaimed.

Kirby swooped on top of the Halberd and rammed into the main gun destroying it. He quickly ran up the Halberd dodging fire and enemies. He then used the Ultra Sword ability to slash clean through the Halberd. The Halberd engine failed and the ship crashed right into Metropolis City, but not before Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bowser escaped and went through the portal. Kirby got on his warp star and flew towards the other heroes.

"Get on! They're getting away!" Kirby said.

All the heroes got on the warp star.

"Okay off we go! Wait, where's Luigi?"

The heroes saw Luigi huddled in a corner shivering.

"Come on-a Luigi, we need to-a go after them." Mario stated.

"No-a way! I'm-a not going!" said Luigi.

"Well, you don't really have a choice." Kirby said.

And right after that, Kirby swallowed Luigi and flew into the portal. After they exited the portal, they ended up in the Pokemon world.

"Wait, shouldn't we be at Popstar?" Knuckles said.

"Actually, we kinda went on a wild goose chase between worlds and ended up in Mobius to finish the fight." Kirby said.

Before Knuckles could respond, a giant explosion shook the earth.

"That came from Jubilife City!" said Kirby.

"Wow, danger seems to follow us wherever we go." Said Tails.

"Well, technically, we follow danger." Said Toad.

"You know what I meant."

"No, I really don't."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I might Foxy."

"Both of you shut up and come to Jubilife to help!" Sonic said.

They nodded and ran as fast as they can to the explosion. Meanwhile, at the city, Ash, Dawn, and their pokemon were battling off hordes of Koopas, Goombas, Redeads, and Waddle Dees.

"Jeez, how many of these things are there?" Ash asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, but our auras are getting weak, Ash. What should we do?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know but we have to keep fighting. Eventually, they should run out of troops."

"Or, you could just die to me."

Ash and Dawn turned around and saw what looked like a 16-year old kid shrouded in darkness.

"So, what do you want?" Ash asked.

"I want a Double-Cheeseburger with Fries. What do you think I want!" the kid exclaimed.

"Well, if you want us dead that's not going to happen." Ash said.

"Looks like you hit the nail on the head! But I can't kill you two without a proper introduction! My name is Henry. I'm a being of pure darkness, and I will be the last fight you will ever face. Now, which one of you would like to die first?" he asked.

"How about neither and we kick your butt!" Ash said.

"Sorry," Henry sped toward Ash and punched him in the stomach so hard, Ash coughed up some blood, "that's not an option."

He then kicked Ash into a building making it collapse on him.

Dawn then tried to kick him in the face but he blocked and threw her up in the air.

"What goes up…." He then jumped into the air and kicked her right into the main deck of the Halberd, "must come down."

"Minions! Tie up the girl on deck! We need to wrap this up." Henry ordered.

"Awww, but I wanted to have some fun!"

"You can have some fun once we get to Bionis, Freiza. We need to move now. I sense a ton of high energy levels coming our way. It must be those dreaded heroes."

"Don't you sense the one behind you?"

"The one behind me?" He turned around and saw someone with the same features except without the darkness.

"Hi." He said, and punched Henry straight into a building.

"Henry, get up. I know you don't go down that easily."

"Ah, if it isn't CJ. I should be surprised to see you, but quite frankly, I'm not."

"Would you be surprised if I said that all the heroes are right behind you?"

"Say what now?" He turned around and saw everyone standing behind him.

"Well, I'm gone. Have a nice day!" And with that, he teleported onto the Halberd and flew away.

"Well, that could have gone better." Said CJ.

Suddenly, there was movement under the rubble and Ash came out.

"Ah, Ash! You're out! Good. We need all the people we can get."

"How do you know my name?" said Ash.

"Yeah, you have a lot of explaining to do!" said Shadow.

"Alright, I'll tell you, in the next chapter! Bye bye!"

**Ah, cliffhangers. Anyway, thank you for reading this. This is my first real good fanfiction in my opinion so please give a review, constructive criticism is welcome and please don't flame. See you next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

**Hey everybody! I'm back. I decided to upload a second chapter today. Anyway, before we start, I need to explain something. Henry is an OC, not Henry from No More Heroes. Also, I plan to use the Smash Mansion in this fanfiction so, yeah. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Loud Speak**

Normal Speak

_Poke Speak_

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

"OK, you're all wanting an explanation, so here it is. My name is CJ. I'm a 16-year old kid who was created by the gods to balance out the light vs. dark because Henry was created. I can control any hero's abilities but it greatly depletes my strength, so I mainly use aura and elements. Onto the threat at hand, I've got some insider info that the villains are trying to take heroes with pure hearts to open the seal to gods and take them over so they can rule the world. Our job, is to gather as much strength as possible and try to stop them from opening the seal."

"Ok, that makes sense. But how can we transport between worlds?" Ash asked.

"I have complete mastery over the art of aura. I am able to track aura and teleport to it, as long as it's in a close universe. Now, I can sense the villains in a universe. We will be teleporting soon."

"Okay, let's rock and roll!" Sonic said.

"Good. But first, I need everyone except Sonic, Mario, Kirby, Pikachu, and Buneary to stay here."

"What! Are you insane?" Knuckles asked.

"No, there are many evil auras coming this way and I need you guys to defend against it. It's the only way."

"Alright, fine. But during the battle, I'm doing my own thing." Shadow ordered.

"That's fine. I just need you guys to win." Said CJ.

CJ, Sonic, Mario, Pikachu, and Buneary then teleported toward the villains. Eventually, they landed on soft grond.

"Welcome, everybody, to Bionis." Said CJ.

"_Wow! It's so beautiful!"_ said Buneary.

Warning! This story contains MAJOR Lagomorphshipping. If you don't like that, then you have been warned.

"_Almost as beautiful as you, Buneary."_ Pkachu said.

It had been 3 weeks since Pikachu had confessed his feelings toward Buneary and they had been closer than ever since then.

Before Buneary could respond, a giant explosion ravaged in the heroes ears.

"Is this going to happen every time we go to another universe?" Sonic said.

"I think the author is trying to use it as a running gag." CJ said.

Kirby said, "Well, it's really annoying. I want to take in the sights."

Then, another explosion went off.

"I-a think we-a should go over there." Mario said.

They all nodded and ran (or hopped) over toward the explosion.

Meanwhile, at the explosion.

**Monado Buster! **Yelled Shulk as he sliced another Mechon clean in half.

"Shulk! How did the Mechon regenerate?" Fiora asked.

"I don't know, but we have to keep fighting!" Shulk yelled.

Just then, Dunban sliced through the last Mechon.

"Alright, that should be the last of them." Reyn said.

"I wouldn't bet on that."

Just then, a giant Mechon landed in front of the seven Mechon heroes.

"Oy, Shulk. Long time no see!"

"Metal Face!" Shulk said.

"What are you doing here?" Sharla asked.

"I'm here to kill you of course! And I'll start with the furball!"

Just then, Metal Face lunged toward Riki.

"Ahhh! Riki really scared. Riki need help!"

Just before Riki got sliced in half, an aura sword came between him and Metal Face. CJ then used the hilt of his sword to knock Metal Face back.

"Well, well, well. Looks like w got some more runts to take care of! I'm gonna need some help. Xord! Face Nemisis! Come here."

"Yes sir?" Xord asked.

"Time to take out some runts."

"With pleasure."

"Not on our watch!" Sonic yelled.

AN: I will put this fight as a Xenoblade fight. These are the other heroes arts.

CJ: Aura Blast, Aura Sheild, Aura Speed, Aura Heal, Aura Arrows, Aura Swords, Aura Explosion, Fire Blast, Fire Pillar, Wave Splash, Thunder Counter, Earth Block, Rock Throw

Sonic: Axe Kick, Spin Dash, Sonic Wind, Light Speed, Homing Attack, Sonic Boost, Sonic Wisp

Mario: Fire Orbs, Ice Shield, Cape Reflect, Mushroom Boost, Fiery Fist, Super Kick

Pikachu: Pika Bolt, Pika Speed, Iron Tail, Tail Slap, Electric Tackle, Thunder Rage, Electro Ball, Electric Shield

Buneary: Ice Beam, Ear Punch, Bounce Dodge, Girly Rage, Dig

AN2: I won't be writing the battle because I have no idea how to write a Xenoblade fight and be entertaining so I might do it in the future, just not now.

The Mechon quickly exploded after the fight without a problem.

"And that's that." Reyn said.

"Thanks for the help you guys." Dunban said.

"Yes, it was much appreciated." Melia said.

"No problem. We were just at the right place at the right time." Said CJ.

"Yes, good job losers. You may have defeated the Mechon, but can you defeat me?"

"Henry, we know it's you, and no one cares." CJ said.

"What? How dare you mock…."

"Blah blah blah. Let's just skip to the part where I kick your butt and you go back to villains and devise a new *plan*"

"You'll regret those words!" Henry said.

"Whatever. Hey, guys. I'm gonna make a portal to the enemy's base, because the author needs a plot device."

"O…K?" Said Sonic.

So CJ opened a portal to the enmy's base.

"There should be another group of Nintendians waiting for you on the other side. I'll see you there."

So the heroes walked into the portal. CJ and Henry stared at each other, ready to fight. But, they'll fight in the next chapter! Too bad for you guys!

**Another cliffhanger. Well, since the other one was uploaded pretty close to this one so it wasn't that much of a cliffhanger but still. Please give a review and some constructive criticism. And NO FLAMING!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Nintendians

**Hey, everybody! DuffleGamer is back and ready to give the 4****th**** chapter! In the past chapters, the only really good battle in my opinion was Mario and Luigi vs. Bowser, so now I'm actually going to put good battles and character development. Also, I'm adding Rachel. So, there's that.**

Chapter 4: The Other Heroes

"So, Henry. Are you ready to start this fight?" CJ said.

"As ready as I'll every be." Henry said.

They both drew their swords and sped towards each other. They started hacking and slashing at each other and teleporting around the battlefield until CJ got above Henry and used the hilt of his sword to slam him into the ground.

"Kaaaaaaaa…..Meeeeee…Haaaaaaaa….Meeeeeeeeee…." CJ said.

"What the?"

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" said CJ as he blasted a light blue beam straight toward Henry.

Henry then put his hand up and absorbed the blast entirely.

"Thank you sir. May I have another?"

"Well, I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Right in the down under." Henry said as he uppercut CJ then hit him from the side and donkey kicked him into a cliff.

DBZ Abridged reference count: 1

"You know Henry, there are multiple types of evil. There's low-life, scum, below dirt," CJ then teleported behind Henry," and then there's you."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

"How about screwed?" CJ said as he sent a barrage of punches toward Henry and followed up with an aura blast to blast him into the cliff. Henry then blew the cliff up.

"CJ! Enough messing around! Time to get serious." Henry said as he turned Super Saiyan.

"Good. I was getting bored for a second." Said CJ as he did the same.

They stared at each other for a while before speeding toward each other and started throwing punches and kicks at an inhuman speed. Both Henry and CJ were dodging each other's punches until CJ used aura shield and rammed into Henry with it. Henry recovered and landed on top of a tree. He then saw CJ had disappeared. So, he used his aura senses to see that he was coming from above and he did a kick into the air, knocking the wind out of CJ. He then followed up with multiple slashes from his aura blades and blasting him into the ground.

"Ugh, Henry is kicking my butt! I have to think of something quickly. Hmmmmm, oh I know!" CJ thought to himself.

He then floated up from the hole and used the solar flare on him.

"Augh! CJ! You cheap-"

"Henry, I advise you don't finish that sentence because we need to not swear to keep this under fanfiction's radar."

"Oh, sorry."

"Here's your punishment for breaking the fourth wall."

CJ then sped toward Henry and broke his back on his knee, hit him with a barrage of punches, and did a powerful kick across his face, making him lose a few teeth.

CJ then said, "Destructo, Disk!"

It then flew toward Henry and cut off his arm.

"Augggggg! Oh yeah, cutting off someone's arm is just PEACHY but swearing is a BIG no-no!" said Henry.

The blood was a deep dark black and was trickling down Henry's shirt and down to his pants.

"Well, looks like you've been, disarmed!" CJ said.

DBZ Abridged reference count: 2

"I hate you so much right now CJ." Henry said.

"Looks like you'll have to go back to your ARMy."

"You should also put an alARM in your realm."

"Alright, I'm outta here!" Henry said as he teleported to the Negative Realm.

AN: Ever wondered what happened to the characters CJ left behind? No? Well too bad! You have to read this part anyway! Mwa ha ha ha ha!

"Wow, these evil auras are really slow, when will they get here?" Ash asked.

"I-a don't know, but I-a hope they're-a not scary!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Please, I bet I could probably beat these guys with my eyes closed." Said Shadow.

"You wanna test that theory?" The heroes turned around and saw….

"Eggman! What do you want?" Knuckles said.

"Oh, nothing. I just want you dead. And Bowser and my badniks should do that just fine."

"Over my dead body!" Tails said.

"That can be arranged." Eggman said as he released his army of badniks.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow said as he took out a good chunk of the army.

*The following fight has been skipped due to no one wanting to see some people wreak an easy army (and budget cuts) So now, we are skipping to the fight with Bowser*

"Ah, you may have beaten my badniks, but you'll never beat THIS." Said Eggman.

Bowser then pulled out a power belt of sorts and transformed into Giga Bowser.

"Well, I'm going back to the Negative Realm. Have fun, heroes! Ho ho ho ho ho ho!" said Eggman as he went through a portal.

On instinct, Ash, Knuckles, Tails, and Toad ran into the portal to follow Eggamn. Tat meant only Luigi and Shadow was fighting Giga Bowser.

"Well, Luigi. Are you ready for this?" Shadow asked.

"As-a ready as I'll-a ever be!" Luigi replied.

"Bwa ha ha! No amount of readiness will help you defeat me!" said Giga Bowser.

"You're going to eat those words, you overgrown turtle!" Shadow threatened.

Then, the three of them sped towards each other, and the fight began. Shadow kicked Bowser in the side of the face causing him to lose balance and then followed up with a Chaos Spear. Bowser took little damage and did a spin attack to send Shadow and Luigi flying. Luigi recovered and used a cape feather to increase his power and started barraging Bowser with kicks and punches while Shadow charged up his light speed attack. Luigi got sent flying and almost landed in Shadow's way, but Shadow did his attack before Luigi landed on top of him. Shadow kept slicing Bowser up and down causing some damage but Bowser grabbed Shadow and flung him into Luigi and used his Bowser bomb (courtesy of SSBB) and landed on top of both of the heroes. Luigi and Shadow were both knocked out. Just as Bowser was about to send the finishing blow, he was blasted away by an aura blast.

"Wha? Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"My name is Rachel. I'm a friend of CJ's. You guys look like you guys need some help, so I brought some back up."

Right as Bowser was getting up, a hookshot grabbed him in the back of the neck and a sword sent him flying toward a plasma charge shot, which sent into a giant hand, which sent him into the area of great aether. Bowser was then turned back to normal and disappeared into darkness.

"Thank-a you for the help-a," Luigi said.

"No problem. I just thought I saw some life forces being drained away, and I can't resist a good battle!" Rachel said.

"Hmm, I see. Anyway, thanks for bringing the back-up," said Shadow.

"Ah, yes. I brought Link, Samus, Issac, Ike, Megaman, Pac-Man, and everyone else in the Smash Mansion."

And with that, Rachel teleported them into the Nether Realm.

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully the battles were better than the previous chapters. Please review and favorite, and follow. Also, please vote on my poll on which main character I should kill off. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everybody! I'm back again with another chapter. Lately, I haven't been getting any reviews; so don't be afraid to give me your opinion. I am open to any constructive criticism. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**AN: SHULK IS IN THE NEW SMASH BROS.! YEAH!**

Chapter 5: The Nether Realm

After the fight with Giga Bowser, the main heroes joined up with the other heroes.

"Alright, I think it's time for the final battle. Everyone can go to their own world now for the final fight."

Everyone nodded and teleported to their own world in Shadow's portal. Then they all defeated their villain.

The End!

**All right, I know this is terrible, but I have an explanation for this. You see, I messed up when creating this story. I added way too many characters so I ended up using filler to get rid of them. That, was a terrible idea on my part. So, I'm ending the story here. I didn't really want this to be my best Fanfic, I just wanted to introduce CJ as a character so I can use him in my Smash Bros. Fanfic which I will also upload today due to this being atrocious. I hope I haven't lost your trust and please read my sequel when it comes and my smash bros fanfic. I'm sorry this had to happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everybody. DuffleGamer back again. I'm really sorry about last chapter. I've been going through a lot of writer's block lately, and I barely even made this. I don't have the creative flow I had when I made the first few chapters. But, nonetheless, I need to give you a proper ending to my story. I'm going to only use CJ vs. Henry because of writer's block. Hopefully you will enjoy this.**

Chapter 6(For Real): The Final Fight

"Alright, Henry. Are you ready to finish this?" CJ asked.

"Of course I am. But be prepared to have the butt kicking of a life time!"

"You wish!"

They both sped at each other and started doing a barrage of punches and kicks. It looked like neither of them could land a good hit until CJ dodged a punch fully and punched Henry across the face and Aura blasted him into a wall. He was about to follow up with his aura blades, but Henry summoned his own and countered. They started slashing each other until Henry got the advantage and slammed CJ into the ground using the hilt of his blade. CJ then jumped out of the ground very quickly and head-butted Henry up in the air and charged at him but he disappeared and slammed CJ from behind. He then charged a Big Bang and blasted CJ. He was falling to the ground where Henry stopped him by kicking him in the chin. Henry then followed up by stabbing him through the stomach and letting him fall.

(CJ's thoguhts)

Is this it? Am I done? I have failed the entire world. No, I must not give up. For Mario, Sonic, Pikachu and Buneary, and most of all…..

Rachel.

(Normal POV)

"Well, well, well. It seems the mighty hath fallen. You are a disgrace as a hero!"

After that, the spot where CJ was exploded revealing CJ with more energy than ever. CJ then charged up an energy blast and blasted it at Henry, killing him instantly. CJ then fell to the ground, exhausted, knowing he just saved the world.

**All right, hopefully that was better than the other ending. Please give me a review and any suggestions for new stories will be taken into account and if you would like to collaborate with me I will gladly accept.**


End file.
